staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 33 (seria III, odc. 7) - Nowy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 2. Narodziny wyspy (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /32/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /27/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 3. Powrót łososia (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Bertrand Loyer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2711; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5870 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5870); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /27/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2481 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Bonanza - odc. 152, Gentleman z Nowego Orleanu (Bonanza, ep. 152, The Gentleman from New Orleans); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2712; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2482 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /33/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /28/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 42; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Poza zasięgiem (Out of Reach) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (2004); reż.:Po-Chih Leong; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Ida Nowakowska, Agnieszka Wagner, Matt Schulze; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Sekta 3 (Skulls 3, The); horror kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:J.Miles Dale; wyk.:Clare Kramer, Bryce Johnson, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Samowolka - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Świat się kręci - /33/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Bonanza - odc. 152, Gentleman z Nowego Orleanu (Bonanza, ep. 152, The Gentleman from New Orleans); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Poza zasięgiem (Out of Reach); film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (2004); reż.:Po-Chih Leong; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Ida Nowakowska, Agnieszka Wagner, Matt Schulze; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Notacje - Kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. Jan Paweł II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 19/91 Opowieść wigilijna; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Wędrowne rozmowy rabina i księdza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 359; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 987 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe odc.156 - Pechowy strzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 30; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 27 "Trójkąt"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. Na letnisko czy do wód; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1009 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 28 "Nieznajmomy"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 987 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 988 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 533 - Bezsilność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Pewnego razu w Rzymie (When in Rome) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Mark Steven Johnson; wyk.:Kristen Bell, Josh Duhamel, Kate Minucci; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 29/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. North Mammon); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Prowokator - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Apetyt na życie - odc. 13/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 14/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 45 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 25 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 26 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 332 12:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 6 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 33 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1758 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1190 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 587 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 470 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1759 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 341 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 425 20:35 Top chef Odcinek: 6 22:05 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy 0:20 Sposób na bezsenność 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 48 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1471 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2217 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1805 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1270 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 234 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 108 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1076 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 32 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 235 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2218 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 109 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 33 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Maroka Odcinek: 4 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3711 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1806 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1077 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 22:30 Mroczny rycerz 1:30 Ugotowani Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 2:35 Rajd Maroka Odcinek: 4 2:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3711 2:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1076 4:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2218 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3711 TVN 7 5:35 We dwoje Odcinek: 7 6:50 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 7:20 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 137 8:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 434 9:15 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 10:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 138 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 435 14:55 Dr House Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 15:55 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 17:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 18:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 20:00 Droga do szczęścia 22:30 Bezimienni Odcinek: 10 23:30 Grudniowi chłopcy 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 W roli głównej Odcinek: 14 4:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 16 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 87 6:55 Mega Chichot 7:25 What's New, Scooby Doo? 7:55 Scooby Doo, Where Are You? 8:25 Scooby Doo, Where Are You? 8:55 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 9:55 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 32 10:50 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 87 11:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 51 12:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 52 12:30 Simba Odcinek: 26 13:00 Mega Chichot 13:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 33 14:30 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 7 15:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 9 16:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 33 17:30 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 33 18:30 Scooby Doo, Where Are You? 19:00 What's New, Scooby Doo? 19:30 What's New, Scooby Doo? 20:00 Śmiertelna pogoń 21:50 Miś 0:15 Soldier 2:15 To był dzień 3:20 4music 4:25 Dekoratornia 4:55 4music Tele 5 7:00 Muzyczny top 8:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Witam - pytam 11:50 Benny Hill 13:00 Akcja ratunkowa Odcinek: 8 13:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 5 15:00 Akta Dresdena Odcinek: 9 15:55 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 16:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 17:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 18:50 Wojna domowa Odcinek: 9 20:00 Janosik Odcinek: 6 21:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 22:00 Pustynny piorun 23:50 Pokój do wynajęcia 1:30 Nocny patrol TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Piękniejsza Polska - /4/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - 141; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 152; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Antonina (339); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 929 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 3/13* - Człowiek - pierwsze spotkanie - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jan Paweł II - papież dialogu - Koncert z okazji Dnia Papieskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie drogi; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Renata Mazur; wyk.:Wojciech Skibiński, Józef Duriasz, Rafał Zimowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 796* - Nikomu nie jestem potrzebny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - Antonina (339); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 929 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 4/13* - Bunt w klasztorze - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (340); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43) PKP; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 2/5 Za klauzurą; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Od ucha do ucha - Marcin Daniec kontra Gołota; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 4/13* - Bunt w klasztorze; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (340); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 929; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43) PKP; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Kanał Królewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Ale kino + 8:00 Cicha rzeka 8:50 Nikt nie woła 10:25 Z rubryki kryminalnej 12:10 Oliver Twist 14:30 Nikodem Dyzma 16:30 Odmienne stany moralności 18:30 Zbrodnie namiętności 20:10 Detektyw Zen Odcinek: 1 21:55 Nienawiść 22:45 Po napisach 0:25 Gąsienica 2:05 Emilia 3:25 Wtorek 4:55 Comedie Polonaise 5:50 Noctua 5:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu HBO 6:00 W środku mrocznej zimy 7:35 Pięć filmów o szaleństwie 9:00 Miłość bez ustawki 10:20 Atlas zbuntowany. Część 2 12:10 Wrong 13:40 Wykształcenie ogólne 15:05 Niebo w gębie 16:40 Ludzie jak my 18:35 Merida Waleczna 20:10 Podejrzani zakochani 22:00 Banshee Odcinek: 2 22:50 Wieczór kawalerski Kena 0:15 Zakazane imperium Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 1:10 Koszmar matki 2:40 Zagrywka Czarnego 4:20 Zagadka nieśmiertelności Canal + 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu capu ekstra 7:00 +De Lux 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu capu 7:45 Aktualności filmowe+ 8:15 W tonacji+ 9:05 Robbie Williams - Take The Crown 10:40 John Tucker musi odejść 12:10 +De Lux 12:40 Agnieszka 12:55 Ach, te dziewczyny! 14:30 Łapu capu ekstra 15:05 Nie ten człowiek 16:35 W tonacji+ 17:25 Tango libre 19:05 Nie przegap 19:15 Łapu capu 19:20 Charlie 21:00 Cztery słońca 22:40 Jesteś Bogiem 0:45 Zwrot. W trasie z Antonym 1:45 Brzuch architekta 3:45 Ewa 5:15 Łapu capu ekstra Discovery Channel 6:00 Kto da więcej? Sezon: 2 6:30 Kto da więcej? Sezon: 2 7:00 Szkoła przetrwania 8:00 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 8:30 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 9:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 5 9:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 6 10:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 3 10:30 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 11:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata Sezon: 7 12:00 Gorączka złota 13:00 Bimbrownicy 14:00 Morze złota pod lodem 15:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 4 15:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 4 16:00 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:30 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 17:00 Auto - reaktywacja Odcinek: 1 18:00 Gorączka złota Sezon: 3 19:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 19:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 20:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 20:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 9 21:00 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 1 21:30 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 2 22:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 22:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 23:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 4 23:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 4 0:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 0:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:00 Auto - reaktywacja 2:00 Szkoła przetrwania Sezon: 3 3:00 Amerykański chopper 3:50 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 1 4:15 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 2 4:40 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 5:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 2 Discovery Turbo Xtra 6:00 Superjazda Sezon: 4 7:00 Amerykański chopper: ojciec kontra syn Odcinek: 1 8:00 Broń na sprzedaż Sezon: 2 9:00 Rzeczne potwory 10:00 Piąty bieg Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 18 10:30 Piąty bieg Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 18 11:00 Producenci motocykli Sezon: 3 12:00 Superjazda Sezon: 4 13:00 Życie za kółkiem 13:30 Życie za kółkiem 14:00 Jesse James: Turbopasja Odcinek: 5 15:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 43 15:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 44 16:00 Broń na sprzedaż Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 17:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu Sezon: 2 18:00 Amerykański chopper: ojciec kontra syn Odcinek: 2 19:00 Bryki nie z fabryki Sezon: 8 20:00 Samochody - klasyka gatunku Sezon: 2 20:30 Samochody - klasyka gatunku Sezon: 2 21:00 Mr. T i granice głupoty Odcinek: 7 21:30 Mr. T i granice głupoty Odcinek: 8 22:00 Mistrzowie demolki Odcinek: 9 22:30 Mistrzowie demolki Odcinek: 10 23:00 Życie za kółkiem 23:30 Życie za kółkiem 0:00 Jesse James: Turbopasja Odcinek: 5 1:00 To niemożliwe Sezon: 4 2:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 43 2:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 44 3:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu Sezon: 2 3:50 Amerykański chopper: ojciec kontra syn Odcinek: 2 4:40 Bryki nie z fabryki Sezon: 8 5:30 Samochody - klasyka gatunku Sezon: 3 National Geographic Channel 6:00 Sama prawda 7:00 Mistrz wędki Odcinek: 2 8:00 Pradawne archiwum X 9:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju 10:00 Ucieczka z więzienia 11:00 Apokalipsa: II wojna światowa 12:00 Tajemnice III Rzeszy 13:00 Koszmarna wyprawa 14:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach 15:00 Rozbieracze: biznes w garażu 16:00 Mistrz wędki Odcinek: 9 17:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach 18:00 Licytuj i niszcz 18:30 Licytuj i niszcz 19:00 Kopalnia złota 20:00 Tajemnice III Rzeszy 21:00 Apokalipsa: II wojna światowa 22:00 Amerykańska mafia 23:00 Za kulisami 0:00 Mistrz wędki 1:00 Amerykańska mafia 2:00 Tabu 2:55 Zapowiedzi apokalipsy 3:45 Tajemnice z przeszłości 4:15 Amerykańska mafia 5:05 Rozbieracze: biznes w garażu Planete + 6:45 Rejs w nieznane Odcinek: 11 7:45 Rejs w nieznane Odcinek: 12 8:45 Rejs w nieznane Odcinek: 13 9:45 Małe życie 10:40 Alpy z lotu ptaka Odcinek: 5 11:40 Alpy z lotu ptaka Odcinek: 6 12:40 Prekursorzy 13:40 Prekursorzy 14:45 Dzikie Nairobi 15:45 O sensie dawania 16:45 Przemilczane historie lotnicze Odcinek: 2 17:40 Przemilczane historie lotnicze Odcinek: 5 18:40 Buntownicy futbolu Odcinek: 3 19:15 Aktywiści 20:15 Europejski Street Art Odcinek: 7 20:50 Kosmos Odcinek: 3 21:55 Kosmos Odcinek: 4 23:00 Chiny. Narodziny cywilizacji Odcinek: 1 23:55 Wędrówka po wybrzeżach Bałtyku Odcinek: 3 0:55 Pod palmą 1:15 Poszukiwacze skarbów 1:45 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym Odcinek: 7 2:15 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym Odcinek: 8 2:45 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym Odcinek: 9 3:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Animal Planet 6:00 Wszystko o psach 7:00 Małpie życie Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 7:30 Zabójcze zwierzęta 8:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 8:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 9:00 Dzikie życie w Shamwari Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 9:30 Zabójcze zwierzęta 10:00 Dzikość bez cenzury Sezon: 2 11:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 12:00 Na posterunku Sezon: 6 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix 14:00 Wszystko o psach 15:00 Kot z piekła rodem Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 16:00 Najsłodsze zwierzaki Sezon: 4 17:00 Słodkie dzieciństwo Sezon: 2 18:00 Policja dla zwierząt w San Francisco Sezon: 6 19:00 Pływając z potworami 20:00 Pływając z potworami 21:00 Potwór z głębin Odcinek: 1 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Sezon: 4 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix Sezon: 5 0:00 Obcy wewnątrz nas Sezon: 3 1:00 Pływając z potworami 2:00 Potwór z głębin Odcinek: 1 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Sezon: 4 3:50 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix Sezon: 5 4:40 Na posterunku Sezon: 5 5:30 Małpie życie Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 TVP Bydgoszcz 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 16.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:41 Sport - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Roweromaniak; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 16.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Ultramaratończyk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Barszczewskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Dźwięki podwodnego świata (Unsilent World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Jerome Julienne, John Jackson; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy Poezję (Olsztyn 2011) Koncert Najskrytszych Marzeń - Następne Pokolenie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Ławra Supraska; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Znad Wilii - pędzlem malowane; reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2005); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Ultramaratończyk; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English 239; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 210; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Zbliżenia - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Eko - opcja odc. 74 (7); magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Pomysły z pasją (1); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Magazyn żniński odc. 9/2013; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 1 - lubielski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zbliżenia - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Samorządni - 16.10.2013; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Salonowiec - Ubiór na różne okazje (11); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Kultowe rozmowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kujawsko - Pomorski Magazyn Sportowy 2/2013; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 249 Aneta i Jordi tworzą festiwal filmów hiszpańskojęzycznych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Pogoda - 16.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 16.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Zbliżenia; STEREO, 16:9 22:13 Sport - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 22:21 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Bliski znajomy; STEREO 23:40 Everyday English 239; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Ahora espanol - odc. 210; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TVN Style 5:35 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Holandię Odcinek: 2 6:35 Pascal po polsku Odcinek: 2 7:20 Klinika urody Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 7:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 8:50 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 9:50 W roli głównej Odcinek: 7 10:20 Superniania Odcinek: 1 11:20 Amerykańska superniania Odcinek: 7 12:20 Ekstremalny kurs piękna Odcinek: 16 13:20 Idealna niania Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 14:05 Tajemnice showbiznesu Odcinek: 7 14:35 Pyszne 25 Odcinek: 6 15:05 Szalona kuchnia Hestona Odcinek: 6 16:10 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 16:40 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 6 17:10 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 18:10 Życie bez wstydu Odcinek: 6 19:10 Najgorszy kucharz świata Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 20:10 Pani gadżet Odcinek: 6 20:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Kura 21:25 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 2 21:55 Wiem, co jem i wiem, co kupuję Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 22:40 Miasto kobiet Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 13 23:40 Magiel towarzyski Odcinek: 6 0:25 Projekt Tyszka Odcinek: 2 0:55 Ocaleni od śmierci Odcinek: 7 1:25 O tym się mówi Odcinek: 9 1:40 Bez oporów Odcinek: 3 2:10 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 2:35 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 3:05 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 3:30 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 3:55 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 4:20 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN Turbo 6:00 Wypadek-przypadek Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 6:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 7:05 Agromachina Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 7:35 Drwale Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 8:35 Operacja tuning Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 9:05 Zakład? Zakład! Odcinek: 6 9:40 28 sekund Odcinek: 20 10:15 28 sekund Odcinek: 21 10:45 Odrobina Polski Odcinek: 11 11:00 Pogromcy samochodowych mitów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 11:30 Wariaci na kółkach Odcinek: 7 12:00 Cruiser Odcinek: 10 12:30 Ratownik Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 11 13:00 Turbo/Net Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 13:30 Jazda /nie/ polska Odcinek: 6 14:00 Sam tego nie rób Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 14:30 Fachowcy i pechowcy Odcinek: 6 15:00 Parszywa dwudziestka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 16:00 Turbo kamera Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 16:30 Nowy gadżet Odcinek: 6 17:00 Polak potrafi Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 12 17:30 Poczuj dzikość Odcinek: 4 17:45 Raport Turbo Odcinek: 1812 18:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 18:15 GKS Katowice - Zawisza Bydgoszcz 21:00 Moto-On Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 11 21:30 Legendy PRL Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 22:00 Raport Turbo Odcinek: 1812 22:20 Zakup kontrolowany 23:25 Automaniak Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 0:10 44 kultowe samochody Odcinek: 5 0:40 Jak to jest złowione? Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 1:10 Femme fatales Odcinek: 6 1:50 Jazda /nie/ polska Odcinek: 6 2:20 Telezakupy erotyczne 2:30 Akademik rozpusty Odcinek: 22 3:30 Samochód marzeń - kup i zrób 4:10 Zakup kontrolowany Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 16 5:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport 7:00 Birmingham Brummies - Poole Pirates 9:10 Szwecja - Niemcy 11:20 Atleci 11:50 Trentino Diatec - Kalleh 14:00 Anglia - Polska 16:10 Liga 17:30 ORLEN Wisła Płock - KS Azoty-Puławy 19:30 Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 22:00 Lokomotiw Nowosybirsk - La Romana 0:00 Juan Manuel Márquez - Timothy Bradley 1:00 Sada Cruzeiro - Club Sportif Sfaxien 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eurosport 8:30 Szkocja - Chorwacja 9:15 Turcja - Holandia 10:15 Bułgaria - Czechy 11:00 Szwecja - Niemcy 12:00 Brazilmania 12:15 Turniej WTA w Luksemburgu 13:00 Turniej WTA w Luksemburgu 17:00 VfL Wolfsburg - Pärnu JK 19:00 FFC Turbine Poczdam - MTK Hungária FC 21:00 Brazilmania 21:15 Wednesday Selection 21:20 Riders Club 21:25 Turniej z cyklu US PGA - Frys.com Open 22:25 PGA European Tour - Portugal Masters w Vilamourze 22:55 Golf Club 23:00 Yacht Club 23:05 Wydarzenia miesiąca 23:10 Test Drive 23:15 1. FFC Turbine Poczdam - MTK Hungária FC 0:30 World Tour 1:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu Canal + Sport 7:00 Śląsk Wrocław - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 9:00 Manchester City - Everton FC 11:05 Head&Shoulders Freestyle Cup w Warszawie 11:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 11:55 Zamknięte bramy raju 13:00 Zenit Sankt Petersburg - FK Austria Wiedeń 15:00 Celtic FC - FC Barcelona 17:00 1 na 1 extra 18:00 Legia Warszawa - Apollon Limassol 20:00 Juventus FC - AC Milan 22:00 RK Gorenje Velenje - Aalborg Håndbold 23:50 Tottenham Hotspur - West Ham United 2:00 Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 4:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 4:30 Muzyka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino + z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Turbo Xtra z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete + z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Bydgoszcz z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2013 roku